callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eksodus
Eksodus – trzecia misja aktu II w grze Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Jest to druga z kolei misja, w której gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Jamesem Ramirezem. Opis Po sukcesie w poprzedniej misji generał Shepherd wysłał oddział sierż. Foley'a do osiedla zwanego Arkadią. Celami misji były: obrona miejscowej ludności cywilnej oraz zniszczenie rosyjskich dział obrony przeciwlotniczej. Jako że misja odznaczała wysoki poziom trudności, generał przysłał na pomoc walczącym lekki pojazd piechoty Stryker od 8. dywizji pancernej. Od razu po przybyciu na miejsce Rangerzy trafili pod ciężki ogień wroga ufortyfikowanego w cywilnych mieszkaniach. Amerykanie mieli jednak przewagę w postaci Strykera. Szeregowy James Ramirez wskazywał pojazdowi laserem cel do ostrzelania (którym najczęściej były budynki), a reszta piechoty osłaniała pojazd przed nieprzyjaciółmi z granatnikami przeciwpancernymi. Chociaż walki były krwawe po obu stronach, tą taktyką zdołano przebić się do budynków biurowych. Wyeliminowano tam wszystkich nieprzyjaciół i działka przeciwpiechotne i ruszono dalej. Wtedy z oddziałem sierż. Foley'a skontaktował się Shepherd. Wydał on żołnierzom nowy rozkaz - po zneutralizowaniu dział mieli pójść pod adres Brookmere Road 4677 i czekać na dalsze instrukcje. Po otrzymaniu zadania ruszono w dalszą część miasteczka. Była ona trudniejsza do wyzwalania, ponieważ należało przejść przez wąski pomost, a Rosjanie okopali się po obu stronach wyjścia. Rangerzy przeszli więc pod osłoną Strykera i od razu wydali mu rozkaz ostrzelania wrogów. Od razu ruszono też do wyzwalania zajętych budynków. Ponownie po krwawej strzelaninie udało się wyprzeć nieprzyjaciela. Wtedy Rangerzy musieli przejść na drugą stronę willi, bo tam właśnie znajdował się kolejny cel. Stryker nie mógł już pomóc. Wyszkolenie Amerykanie szybko dali sobie radę z siłami Rosjan. Po tym zauważono duże zgrupowanie wojsk osłaniających wrogie działka PLOT. Ramirez wycelował w nie wskaźnikiem laserowym dając artylerii koordynacje do ostrzału. Podobnie zrobiono z drugimi działkami. Wszyscy wrogowie byli już nieżywi, więc oddział ruszył na Brookmere Road 4677. Generał Shepherd wyjawił żołnierzom, że ich zadaniem będzie sprawdzenie stanu Niezwykle Cennej Osoby (HVI). Rangerzy weszli do środka i zabili będącego tam żołnierza. Ramirez zajrzał do schronu i znalazł tam martwego HVI. Amerykanów zainteresowało też ciał człowieka, który prawdopodobnie starał się zabić HVI. Wszystkie informacje przekazano dowództwu. Postacie *Foley *Dunn *James Ramirez (grywalny) *Niezwykle cenna osoba (nie żyje) *Wiktor (KIA) *Załoga Strykera *Shepherd (kontakt radiowy) *Overlord (kontakt radiowy) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Każda broń podniesiona po wrogu będzie miała wskaźnik laserowy (nawet granatniki) co może dziwić. * Na niebie w trakcie misji widać niekończące się fale wrogich śmigłowców. Stryker nie może ich zestrzelić w przeciwieństwie do wrogich Mi-8 czasem desantujących Rosjan. * Na początku misji można zauważyć jadący cywilny samochód, który rozbija się o barykadę. * Na niektórych budynkach widać napis "IWREALITY". * W plikach gry można znaleźć element _introscreen.gsc, który sugeruje, że misja miała przebiegać inaczej. W misji mieliśmy walczyć jako starszy szeregowy James Patterson z 3 pułku piechoty US Army. Miał on brać również udział w misji w Waszyngtonie. * Wrak samolotu przy domu HVI wygląda jak ten z mapy trybu wieloosobowego Afghan. * W domu, gdzie jest HVI występuje broszura na której jest napisane "In MW2 Weapons we trust", co nawiązuje prawdopodobnie do dewizy Stanów Zjednoczonych "In God we trust". * Jeśli zdobędzie się ostatni cywilny dom i wyjdzie ponownie na ulicę, to gracz zauważy, że Stryker zniknął. en:Exodus (Modern Warfare 2) Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2